Coming Home
by TheAmericanGit
Summary: America was patriotic, so it wasn't surprising that he went to war with his people. But when England got a letter saying he was finally coming home, he decided he had to do something big: American styled. Rated T for caution.


**England's POV**

England almost choked on the sob of sadness when he saw the letter from the military base Alfred was stationed on. He got it in the morning but didn't go through any mail, putting on a slate grey jacket and heading out into the rainy day of London. When he had gotten home he made some Earl Grey tea right away, before sitting in his favorite chair and shuffling though the mail.

The letter had caught him off guard, since England wasn't expecting anything from the base. America tried to write them all, but it's a bit hard being far away. He debated with himself on opening it or not, finally deciding to and frantically tearing it open. What he saw was a happy, welcoming letter, but he still couldn't hold back the stifled sobs that wracked his frame.

The crying, of course, was of happiness; but you wouldn't be able to tell that from how he looked. His emerald green eyes were sparkling with moisture and surrounded by puffy red, while his face had blotched up and looked very unattractive. But the smile on his face took it all away as he called Canada up.

Canada picked up at the 5th ring, groaning a bit sleepily. "…_Hullo? Canada speaking_…" Canada's voice was all but a whisper, but England listened carefully, making sure to remember his name. "Canada, my lad, have you gotten a letter from America recently?" England smiled slightly when he heard Canada ruffling around, most likely looking.

**Canada's POV**

Canada finally found what he was looking for, the mail from yesterday. He wedged the phone between his ear and shoulder as he ripped it open. "Yeah…why?" Canada thought he was talking loudly, but again England had to strain to hear the ex-colony. "_Have you read it yet?_" Canada sighed, unfolding the note.

"I'm reading it now…wait…America's coming home?!" For once, Canada was loud and England had to hold the phone away from his ear. "_Yes lad, America's coming home next Wednesday._" Canada smiled with glee, jumping up. "Well we have to go to America then so we can be there!"

Again, Canada was loud and England had to keep the phone away. England's chuckle rang out of the phone, but Canada wasn't paying much attention to that. Instead, he was running to pack a few outfits to go greet America when he returned. "_Lad, I'm going to call France so he can come to greet America as well." _

Canada nodded even though England couldn't see it and hung up, finishing packing and telling his boss about the situation. His boss knew what America was doing, so he didn't question much when the usually quiet Canadian was loud and energetic.

**England's POV**

England looked at his phone as Canada hung up, getting a few outfits picked out before calling France. Maybe he would call some other people too, who knows. "_h'llo?_" England sighed; this would be a bad conversation. "Ello France. America is coming home from the war and Canada and I are gathering people for his arrival." France's laughing could be heard in the back drop of the phone, but it stopped after awhile. "_Ah..so mon petit Amerique is coming home? I'll be glad to come. What day is it?" _

England was sort of happy France would make it, but only because it would make America happy. "Wednesday, frog. We're going to go to America Monday though, so be ready by tomorrow."

**France's POV**

France nodded along with England's words, saying a quick goodbye and hanging up. He hit his speed dial for 1 and 2, happy when Antonia and Gilbert picked up the phone. "_You are speaking to ze awesome Prussia! What do you need?" _The rich Germ- Prussian accent wafted out of the phone, showing France Prussia had answered.

"Hello mon cher~ Amerique is returning from the war he enrolled in and Canada wants people to come. I'm assured you can make it, non?" France listened as the phone giggled around with his nod and smiled, hanging up with Gilbert. "_Hola! Antonia habla! Quieres algunos tomates?" _

"No, I don't want tomatoes. Alfred is coming back from the army." France decided to be down to the point, but not too weird. "But, I would enjoy some ladies, and maybe some men~" Antonio's laugh rang out of the phone. "_Si, si. Wouldn't we all?_" France nodded along, before his voice turned serious.

"We are all going to Amerique Monday and Amerique is coming home Wednesday." Antonio promised he would make it, hanging up the phone but not before France heard a loud 'LOOOVIIIII MY TOMATE!' from Antonio.

**No POV**

It took awhile to get everyone together for Alfred's return, but they were finally ready the day before he came in. It was decided that Arthur, Francis, and Matthew would go to the airport to wait for America to land and come off the plan with his fellow crew members.

**America's POV**

America sat next to one of his friends he made, Max. Max was pretty young, which made Alfred glad he made it through. They were idly talking about who was going to be there for them, but really, Alfred didn't expect anyone to come. "Who's coming for you Max?" Alfred asked, looking out the window while asking.

Max looked over at Alfred, smiling softly. "Well, my little sister and my mother for sure. I think my father might even come. Who's coming for you?" Alfred looked back over at Max, shrugging lightly. "I don't even know man." He replied, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Probably my brothers."

Max nodded along with his words, reclining his seat back and getting a 'hey it's not like I'm not comfortable or anything' remark from the person behind him. "Oh shut it Barker." Max replied closing his eyes and easily, as easily as someone in the army could, slowly fell asleep.

**No POV**

When the plane landed, everyone that came for a member of the army were holding their breath. The door opened, revealing the first person to leave who quickly got attacked and had a standing ovation to. The army men walked off, surprised by how many people there were and glad they were home.

America finally walked off the plane, standing and talking to Max and a few others a bit more before letting them go. He had failed to notice the loud pounding of running before he was tackled by his brother, and iron grip securing himself to him. Alfred laughed lightly, hugging Matthew back just as tight.

"Hi Mattie, I can tell you missed me." America used one of his shit eating grins and Matthew looked up smiling before just hugging him tighter. England and France walked up next, cooing in their head at how cute it looked. "Mon petit Mathieu, I think you're choking him." France stated, chuckling.

Canada reluctantly let go of America, beaming at him. America smiled at all three of them, shaking both England and France's hands. France then got wide eyed for a second, before whispering something to England. "Oh right! Come on America, we have a surprise for you." England worded it carefully, not giving the party away.

Once they got to the house everyone practically tackled America, slapping him on the back and laughing good heartedly with him. He smiled and talked to everyone, Canada always staying close though. Once the party was over he plopped on the couch, smiling at his favorite 3 nations. "Thank you, guys."

Canada snuggled up close to him and fell asleep, refusing to budge. England and France smiled lightly at how cute it was, taking out four blankets and covering Canada with one. "You're welcome git, anything for a welcome home." England replied, snuggling up into his blanket and closing his eyes, drifting off into the world of tea. "You're welcome Amerique; it's the least I can do for someone like you."

**The end! This took me like two months to write, surprising right? Welp, REVIEW PLEASE. It makes me write faster ;3 **


End file.
